stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Pendragon
| type = Heavy cruiser | class = Pendragon | status = Active }} The USS Pendragon (NX-85000, '''later NCC-85000)' was a Federation starship and the prototype for the , launched in 2379 from Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. It was the first Starfleet vessel to bear the name. (Star Trek: Pendragon) The ship's motto was a quote attributed to Arthur Pendragon: ''"May God grant us the wisdom to discover the right, the will to choose it, and the strength to make it endure." History Construction The hull of the Pendragon was laid down at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards on June 20 2374. The ship's chief designer was ''Pendragon'' class development project coordinator, Admiral Jonathan Hofmann. Beginning as a ''Sovereign'' class variant, Hofmann would modify the Pendragon design after the abandonment of the ''Scandalon'' project in 2376. Under the orders of Admiral Mark Coleman (Director of Starfleet Intelligence), development on the Pendragon was accelerated, and spaceframe tests were conducted in early 2377. Initial results were better than anticipated and the projected launch date of 2379 was set. In early 2378, Commander Russell Twining was assigned to oversee the final stages of Pendragon project. Lt. Commander Joseph Carey and Ensign Marla Gilmore were also assigned to the project, following their return to the Alpha Quadrant. Under Twining's command, the Pendragon went through final performance tests in late 2378. Returning to drydock, the ship's computer systems were upgraded, and the final work proceeded on schedule for her launch date of 12 January 2379. Service In the months leading up to her launch, the Pendragon was chosen to be the Federation's "olive branch" in the Demilitarized Zone, assigned to render humanitarian aid to refugees and restore order to the region, as the first step in reversing the damage caused by five years of isolationism. Shakedown The Pendragon was launched from Utopia Planitia on 12 January 2379, under the command of her executive officer, Russell Twining. Starfleet Command had yet to assign a permanent Captain at the time of Pendragon's launch, but Admiral Coleman brought Timothy Sinclair along on the shakedown cruise, in hopes that he would return to duty and accept command. The shakedown cruise consisted of a visit to Vulcan, rendezvous with the [[USS Aries|USS Aries]], and then a scheduled arrival at Bajor for the commissioning of the new Deep Space 9. While docked at Vulcan Space Central, the ship experienced difficulties with the antimatter injectors, nearly causing a warp core breach. Newly-arrived Chief Engineer Svek averted the disaster, and uncovered evidence of sabotage. During crew transfer from the Aries, a cascade failure of the transporter system killed several crewmen. Svek and Twining uncovered the saboteur's location and Sinclair pursued him through the jeffries tubes to the impulse control room, where the saboteur had set the fusion reactors to overload. Assisted by Security Chief Benjamin Riniker, Sinclair killed the saboteur and the reactors were powered down. In the aftermath, the Pendragon resumed course for Bajor. Sinclair accepted Admiral Coleman's offer, and returned to duty, assuming command of the Pendragon as her Captain. (PDN: "True North") Demilitarized Zone After departing , the Pendragon headed for Cardassia Prime to offer Federation assistance, and found that Gul Madred had taken control of the government. (PDN: "Exile") The Pendragon's early days on patrol in the DMZ involved hunting down Orion mercenaries, aiding refugees, and helping to forge an alliance between Michael Eddington and Akellen Macet. (PDN: "The Distant Fire", "Wounded Soldiers") After her first year in service, the Pendragon s registry prefix was changed from NX to the general NCC during her refit at Starbase 375. (PDN: "Still Comes the Dawn") Later Assignments In 2383, the Pendragon was reassigned to a more general mission profile. One of her first assignments was a survey mission along the galactic rim. During this mission, Starfleet Command diverted the Pendragon to retrieve the bodies of Gary Mitchell and Elizabeth Dehner from Delta Vega, which led to the ship breaching the galactic barrier. (PDN: "Whispers As Loud As Thunder") In late 2384, the Pendragon was nearly destroyed in battle with conspirators from within Starfleet. She spent the better part of the next year undergoing an extensive refit, during which time Captain Sinclair was reassigned. The Pendragon was relaunched in the fall of 2385 under the command of Captain Mary Barranco, and was involved in defending the fledgling Colonial Alliance from Romulan invasion. (PDN: "Above the Wrecks of Time", et. al) Specifications Support craft *Captain's yacht: **''Taliesin'' * Runabouts: ** ** ** *shuttlecraft: **''Agravaine'' **''Bedivere'' **''Galahad'' **''Gawain'' **''Percival'' **''Tristan'' Beginning in 2380, the Pendragon also carried seven fighters, primarily used by the SEAL team. Crew Manifest Senior Staff *commanding officer (CO) **Captain Timothy Sinclair (2379-2385) **Captain Mary Barranco (2385-) *first officer/executive officer (XO) **Commander Russell Twining (2379-2382) **Commander Mary Barranco (2382-2385) **Commander Benjamin Bartholomew (2385) * second officer/operations officer **Lieutenant Commander Mary Barranco (2379-2382) **Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Bartholomew (2382-2385) *chief engineer **Lieutenant Svek (2379) **Lieutenant Ceej Whaldron (2380-2383) **Lieutenant commander Nathan McConaughy (2383-) *tactical officer/security chief **Lieutenant Benjamin Riniker (2379-2382) **Lieutenant Col Louk (2382-2385) *intelligence officer **Commander Tobias Moore (2383-2384) **Lieutenant Commander Nathan Reed (2385-) *chief science officer **Lieutenant j.g. Tr'Aarikah (2383) *chief medical officer (CMO) **Lieutenant Christina Canapp (2379-2381) **Lieutenant Commander Ashley Bulala (2381-2385) *counselor **Lieutenant Kiley Thoren (2379-2381) **Lieutenant j.g. Sarah Higgins (2381-2383) *conn **Lieutenant Joshua Hofmann (2379-2382) **Lieutenant Jason Bartholomew (2382-2383) **Ensign Christopher Parks (2383-2385) *transporter chief **Ensign Jason Bartholomew (2379-2382) **Chief petty officer Caar (2382-2385) SEAL Team *Team CO **Lieutenant commander Joshua Gorman (2379-2381) **Lieutenant commander Antonius Strube (2382-2384) **Lieutenant commander Justin Shive (2384-2385) **Lieutenant commander Walter Quick (2385-) *Team XO **Lieutenant Shawn Smith (2379-2382) **Lieutenant Justin Shive (2382-2384) **Lieutenant Ryan Dicker (2384-2385) *Pilots **Lieutenant j.g. Z'k'ri (2379-2380) **Lieutenant Justin Shive (2379-2382) *Other Members **Ensign Michael Neumann (2379-2381) **Ensign Andrew Rice (2379-2381) **Lieutenant Ryan Dicker (2381-2384) **Petty officer Bryan Shive (2381-2383) **Lieutenant Joseph Webster (2384-) **Chief petty officer Alan Eyler (2384-) **Lieutenant Joanna Barranco (2385-) **BJ Weiss (2385-) Alternate Pendragons In the pocket universe created by Darrum, the Pendragon was under the command of Captain Russell Twining in 2381. (PDN: "More to This Life") :Note that in the "mainstream universe" or "Dominion War timeline", the ''Pendragon class development project was never initiated. Background information *In early concepts, the Pendragon was called the Avalon and was commanded by Timothy Garrick. Pendragon 085000 Pendragon 085000 Pendragon 085000 Pendragon 085000